The (Best) Worst Twelve Weeks
by King of Eli
Summary: After Chihiro Fujisaki's parents discover that she is transgender, they promptly ship her off to a conversion therapy camp that promises to "fix" queer children, turning them into "good, heterosexual, cisgender" children. There, Chihiro meets sixteen other children sent there, and quickly discovers that her punishment really isn't going to be a punishment at all.
1. prisoner

"Transgender? What the hell does that mean?"

"I-it means that...I'm a girl, Daddy."

"Nonsense. You're my son."

Chihiro Fujisaki couldn't help but replay the conversation that had led her to being forced onto this bus. Her suitcase full of belongings rested on the empty seat beside her, and her laptop bag sat on her lap; she was the only one on the bus. She played with the folds on her skirt as she looked out of the window, watching the trees pass by. She felt like a prisoner who'd been convicted of a crime she didn't commit.

"Don't you understand? I'm different, my brain is different—"

"Damn right it is! No son of mine is gonna pretend to be a girl, something is wrong with that brain of yours!"

"No, Daddy, that's not true! Mama, please!"

"Don't worry, honey, there's a new camp outside of Tokyo that fixes children like him."

"Wait! Wait, please, please don't send me away!"

Chihiro's pleas had fallen on deaf ears. It made her wish she had never told them. It made her wish she'd just stayed quiet. It made her wish that she was normal.

Apparently, this place was called "Hope's Peak Academy," or something fluffy and nice like that, but she knew just by reading up on it in the three days her parents gave her to try and change her mind that it was not going to be a nice place. She'd been strong, though, been stubborn, and had refused to revoke her statements. She had denied herself many things in her past, but the one thing she wasn't going to deny was her identity.

The old bus came to a screeching stop, and Chihiro was jerked forward in her seat a bit. Keeping a tight grip on her bags, she finally stood up when she was sure the bus wouldn't move forward any more, and the driver motioned her up to the front. The doors opened with a terrible squeal, and Chihiro flinched as she got off, standing in front of the camp's entrance.

The midday sun was making her hot in her green jacket and knee-high socks, and it was now that Chihiro was glad, at least, that she'd decided to wear her umbrella skirt for today. Standing in front of the camp entrance was a dark-haired man whose smile was too fake to be believable. Swallowing the bile in her throat, Chihiro walked towards him, trying to keep a good face, to be strong. It was the only way she'd get through this.

"Hello, Chihiro Fujisaki, is it?" He asked, holding out a hand. Chihiro stared at him coldly and didn't take it. Realizing she wasn't planning on being cordial, he removed the hand. "Jin Kirigiri. I'm the head counselor of this camp. It's nice to meet you." Still, she said nothing. "Now that you're here, how about I take you to your cabin? We're in quiet time right now, so none of the campers are allowed to be outside."

Chihiro didn't say a word as she followed Jin, silently imagining herself in an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs, and the man in a police uniform. As she followed him, in her mind's eye, she was strong, and she slid out of the handcuffs and jumped him, then freed all the prisoners and went on a jailbreak.

It was all she could do to keep herself from crying.


	2. brothers

When Jin opened the door to the cabin where she would be staying, Chihiro knew immediately that she was going to like these people. There were lots of kids crammed into this one cabin, which made Jin noticeably angry, which in turn made Chihiro happier. Deciding to try and figure out exactly what she was getting into, she took time to take a close look at the kids.

A lean, muscled biker-looking guy with a jet black pompadour was lying with an equally black-haired girl with freckles peppered on her cheeks on the bottom bunk of one of the bunkbeds. A strawberry blonde haired girl with twin pigtails held by two black and white bear clips was lying across them, reading a magazine. Neither of them really seemed to notice, as their eyes were trained on the chaos happening between the two bunk beds.

A black haired girl with drills and a large, brown-haired boy were watching another boy with a brownish-blonde pompadour and long black hair in the back get chased by a much smaller, busty brown-haired girl with a ponytail, who seemed to be after whatever he held in his hand. Laughing, the boy clambered to the top of the second bunk, where a girl with dark twin braids and large glasses sat, writing in a notebook. As the boy hid behind her, she flinched and started stammering something incomprehensible.

"Mondo! Give me back my bathing suit!" The ponytailed girl yelled, and Mondo (Chihiro assumed the boy she'd been chasing was Mondo) peeked out from around the braids girl.

"Not a chance!"

From the bottom bunk of the second bunk bed, a red haired boy and a boy with dreadlocks peered up at Mondo, giggling as he used the other girl as a human shield.

"M-M-Mondo, please, let go of me, the head counselor is here," the girl yelped, and everyone seemed to notice Jin all at once. There was a chorus of groaning and eye-rolling, and one violet-haired girl near the back turned her head completely away.

"Touko, honey, listen to me," Mondo said flatly, putting an arm around her shoulders. "No. One. Cares. About. The. Guy."

"Don't say that too loud, Kiyotaka's still asleep," the raven-haired boy (whom Chihiro guessed, based on how similar they looked, was Mondo's brother) muttered, pointing to an unmoving lump of blankets on the floor in a corner.

At that, Jin cleared his throat loudly, moving to put a hand on Chihiro's shoulder. She was quick to jump away, not keen on letting him touch her. "Everyone, this is Chihiro Fujisaki. He—"

"She."

It was the first time Chihiro had spoken since she'd arrived at the camp. Noticing the correction, Mondo looked down at the ponytailed girl, who winked at him. The raven-haired boy giggled. Jin continued speaking.

"–is going to be staying with you all. And I know you know that you're not all supposed to be in here, you should be in your own cabins."

Completely ignoring his order, the kids all looked over at Chihiro, some winking, some smiling, some emotionless. Realizing that he wasn't being acknowledged, Jin sighed.

"I'll be back when quiet time is over."

"Don't bother," the strawberry blonde laughed as he left, and then, as if queued by some imaginary force, all of the children who were awake swarmed towards Chihiro like dogs.

"Hi there!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Where ya' from?"

"She's like, one of us already. Did you see the way she talked back to Jin? She's a natural."

"Guys, ladies, non-binaries, please," Mondo said, rolling his eyes as he pushed through them and put an arm around Chihiro. He'd descended from the top bunk, along with Touko, who was standing in the back shyly. "The poor girl's obviously traumatized. She needs time ta' settle in before ya' go crowdin' her with questions an' shit, now back, back!" He motioned as if he was stabbing at them with swords, and they backed up to give Chihiro and Mondo space. "So. Yer Chihiro Fujisaki?"

"Yes," she responded quietly. "And...who are all of you?"

"Mondo Oowada," he replied, then pointed at the raven haired boy. "An' that's Daiya, he's my older brother, don't pay him any attention 'cause he's kind of dead in the brain."

"Hey!"

"It's true."

After his initial statements, she was bombarded with names: Touko Fukawa, Leon Kuwata, Yasuhiro Hagakure (who she had to admit was kind of cute I mean what?), Aoi Asahina, Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko Enoshima, Celestia Ludenberg, Hifumi Yamada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru (the lump of blankets). She did her best to tick them off mentally, try to put the name to the face.

"Our first day was yesterday, but I guess yer folks were a lil' late getting' you signed up for summer camp, eh?" Mondo joked, inviting her to splay out on the bottom bunk with his brother and Mukuro. Carefully, Chihiro laid beside him, and he pulled her in close. His grip was warm and comforting.

"Yes. They...they gave me three days to change my mind," Chihiro murmured, playing with the string on her jacket. "But I didn't."

"That took a lotta' guts," Mondo laughed, ruffling her hair. "Y'know what? From this day forward, yer gonna be my little sister."

Although she didn't know it then, Chihiro had just gained a huge, amazing family, that would be able to give her everything that her blood relatives never could.

[**Notes: **As of right now, Chihiro's just referring to people as "he" and "she" based on what she sees them presenting as. The pronouns will change after the next chapter.]


	3. school

The next morning, Chihiro awoke to find herself face-to-face with Junko's breasts, clad only in her black and red lace bra. She blinked rapidly, and then sat up quickly, Mondo's arm slipping off her shoulders as she did. Where was she again? Oh, that's right. The camp. She'd slept with the Oowadas and "Despair sisters", as Junko and Mukuro were known as, squeezed in between Junko and Mondo. At her sudden movement, Mondo opened one eye and groaned, putting his pillow on his face.

"Mmn...mornin' Chihiro. Wha's got ya' up so early?"

"Mondo, it's ten o' clock, I'd hardly call that early," Celestia chimed in from the top bunk, looking over the edge. She'd yet to put in her drills, and one strap of her nightgown hung off of her shoulder. "Besides, today's Monday. That means that we've got that stupid "reversal school" class today."

"Ugh..." Mondo groaned again, then stretched out like a cat, his back curving down in an upside-down arch as he pressed his palms against the bars of the bunk, his back giving a loud crack as he did. Sighing contentedly, he plopped back down, then rolled onto his back and looked up at Chihiro. "How'd ya' sleep, Princess?"

Blushing, Chihiro looked away, running a hand through her unruly hair. She'd need to brush it out once she got out of bed. "Fine, actually." She'd expected to have some awful nightmares last night, as she usually did whenever she slept somewhere new. It was almost as if her new "brothers" had kept them from occurring. At least, that's what she was going to choose to believe. "And you?"

"Awesome, but now I gotta wake up Sleeping Beauty over here." Reaching over her, Mondo pushed on Daiya's shoulder. The elder had been snoring contentedly, and he grunted and swatted at Mondo's hand as he pushed on him. "Daiya? Daiya, wake up. We gotta get up."

"Five more minutes," he grumbled, pulling the blanket over his head. Mukuro cuddled farther into his arms, and Junko rolled over, her leg thrown over his side and her head on top of his. Rolling his eyes, Mondo fished under his pillow for a moment, before pulling out an iPhone with a motorcycle phone case, and loudly blaring a military trumpet tune. Immediately, Mukuro jumped up, yelling at the top of her lungs;

"JUNIOR LIEUTENANT MUKURO IKUSABA REPORTING FOR DUTY SIR!"

Junko shrieked as she fell over, and Daiya sat up so suddenly, he hit his head on the bottom of the top bunk. He cursed loudly, and Mondo laughed, turning off the tune on the phone. Upon realizing that there was no sergeant to be found, Mukuro's head whipped from side to side, and then focused on Mondo, her eyes narrowing.

"You _always_ do this."

"It's tha' only way I can get ya' outta bed."

"Ow, ow ow ow, my fuckin' head..."

"Where did my shirt go?"

As they scrambled for belongings and argued amongst each other, Chihiro quietly slipped out of bed, going over to the corner where she'd placed her suitcase, carefully choosing her outfit for the day. From where she crouched, she could see a sleepy Leon waking up, yawning and stretching, then cracking his neck loudly. From beside him, Hagakure whined ("You know I hate that!" "Yeah, an' that's why I do it."). Fukawa was getting up as well, rubbing at her eyes and tugging at her un-braided, thick hair, slipping her glasses on as she maneuvered her way down. Celestia and Yamada had climbed down from the other top bunk, and Yamada (who was already dressed) was holding up several outfits for Celestia, who took her sweet time scrutinizing each one thoroughly.

"Hey, who's gonna wake up Angry Rule Guy?" Leon asked as he slipped a shirt on over his bare chest. Everyone turned simultaneously to look at Mondo, who sighed and accepted his fate, sliding out of bed and tip-toeing over to the unmoving lump of blankets. The only noise that could be heard from it was loud snoring, and, grabbing a stick, Mondo carefully poked at it.

"Hey, uh, Kiyo-chan? It's time to wake –!" The stick was yanked from Mondo's hand and snapped in half, and the halves were then thrown at him as a pair of red eyes glared at him from the shadows of the blankets. The other muttered something vaguely threatening to Mondo, who gulped in response. "U-uh, 's tha' first day of, uh, school."

Suddenly, the dark aura changed, and a blur of black-and-white slammed into him. Mondo was knocked over with an oof, as the black-haired, pajama-clad boy sat on top of him, his hands pressed against Mondo's chest.

"It is, isn't it? I cannot believe I nearly forgot! Thank you for reminding me, Kyoudai!" Mondo gasped for air as Ishimaru finally jumped off of him, and Chihiro giggled, before making her way to the bathroom.

It was a good thing she did, as almost immediately after she had changed, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair, everyone was swarming into the bathroom to do the same.

"C'mon, Celes, you've been in there for like, thirty minutes!"

"For your information, it's only been ten. And I'm sorry, these stockings take a while to get on."

"Get outta the way, Junko, I need the brush!"

"Ladies first, Mondo~"

"Where the hell're my rings?!"

"I-I guess I'll j-just go change in the c-closet again..."

"Hurry up, everyone, we're going to be late!"

"Hey Mommy Mukuro, didja' pack our lunches~?"

"Shut up, Hagakure."

As soon as everyone had dressed, done their hair, applied their makeup, put in their piercings, and finished their basic hygiene, the motley crew burst out of the cabin like chickens in a hen house, Chihiro holding on to Mondo's jacket as they went.

"Alright kids, here's the plan," Daiya was saying as he walked at the head of the pack next to Mondo, still running a comb through his hair to finish styling it. "Don't let 'em get ya' down. Watch each other's backs, ya' here? We're all friends now, so we gotta suck it up an' deal with it. Mondo, you watch out for our lil' sis, make sure nothin' happens to her. An' as you go out there, I want you to keep one thing in mind – " He was cut off as he ran into a flag pole, falling over quite unceremoniously and lying on the ground. All of the kids giggled at that, and he looked up. "Dead kids do _not_ tell war stories, so big smiles, an' get out there, an' fight!"

He waved them off as they made their way up the stairs, and Chihiro paused at the entrance to the building that was to be their "school", tugging on Mondo's jacket nervously.

"C'mon, it'll be alright. I'll take care of ya'," Mondo assured her, ruffling her hair and putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked onto their battlefield.


	4. Filler: Daiya, Mukuro, and Pronouns

Daiya and Mukuro deal with a cishet.

Previous to coming to Hope's Peak, it was common knowledge to everyone that Daiya, Mukuro, and Junko were in a relationship. It was also common knowledge that Mukuro was agender, and while most people were respectful about that kind of thing, some still thought it wise to challenge Mukuro by saying something stupid to zem. Sometimes, the perpetrator decided to say something stupid when Daiya was around, which was an even _stupider_ move to make, as if there was one thing Daiya hated more than cold puppies, it was disrespect when it came to pronouns.

Which, of course, leads us to our current predicament.

"So, if you're a girl," said an obnoxious first-year who went to Mukuro's high school, "then how come you use those dumb pronouns."

"I'm sorry," ze laughed as ze flicked out zir handy dandy hunting knife and began to file zir nails with it, "I can't hear you over the sound of my knife."

"And my boyfriend running you over."

Of course, that statement was then accompanied by the roar of a motorcycle, and Daiya slamming on the breaks just before running the kid over on his shiny black devil. Which caused the kid to pass out, but nobody noticed that.

"Sorry I'm late," Daiya crowed over the sound of his engine, "I didn't kill him, did I?"

"No, he's alive, unfortunately. And you were just in time, love. Now where's that sub I asked for?"

And all was normal in Daiya-and-Mukuroland.


End file.
